¿Qué tan largo es para siempre?
by Allie-Laufeyson
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, es la chica invisible con más mala suerte que alguien haya podido conocer. Si su vida ya era un caos, no se imaginarán el pequeño Apocalipsis que estará por desatarse con la llegada de Adrien Agreste, su nuevo compañero de clases y el chico del que está secretamente enamorada…aunque quizás no sea un secreto después de todo.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer:_** _MLB ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Thomas Astruc, pero la historia sí es mía._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Ninguna hasta el momento._

 ** _Parejas:_** _Love Square y una que otra crack (?)_

 ** _Summary:_** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, es la chica invisible con más mala suerte que alguien haya podido conocer. Si su vida ya era un caos, no se imaginarán el pequeño Apocalipsis que estará por desatarse con la llegada de Adrien Agreste, su nuevo compañero de clases y el chico del que está secretamente enamorada…aunque quizás no sea un secreto después de todo._

 _Misterios familiares, inesperadas revelaciones, una extraña conocida, amuletos encantados, dos corazones y una promesa que sellará sus destinos. ¿Podrá Marinette lidiar con todo lo que estará por suceder?_

 _._

 _._

 ** _¿Qué tan largo es para siempre?_**

 _._

 _By: Allie-Laufeyson_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Prólogo_**

 _._

Desde la repentina desaparición de su madre, su hogar se volvió tan sombrío.

Su padre no pasaba tiempo con él, -no el necesario que hubiera deseado-, estaba metido en asuntos más importantes. A veces le daba la impresión de que estaba harto de las insistentes preguntas de los investigadores y la prensa. Todo se había vuelto un circo mediático.

Las personas especulaban sobre el paradero de la esposa del reconocido y respetado diseñador, Gabriel Agreste.

Unos alegaban por una supuesta infidelidad y que la mujer huyó, otros, más perversos, mencionaban un crimen. Incluso había quienes tenían la certeza de que un asesino rondaba la familia Agreste desde las sombras, nadie se libraba de las sospechas, pero **_sin un cuerpo, no hay crimen._**

Adrien, quien tan solo tenía seis años, observaba oculto y con atención desde el pasadizo que daba a las escaleras, como los reporteros trataban de colarse por la entrada principal.

Nathalie, la secretaria de su padre y otros miembros de seguridad mantenían a raya la situación.

Cada uno trataba de ganarse unas cuántas respuestas sobre la ausencia de la Sra. Agreste.

El pequeño rubio escuchaba atento cada pregunta, no podía imaginar alguna de esas posibilidades, su madre no podría haberlo abandonado. No había una razón para hacerlo, ella amaba a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

Él tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido.

Salió de su escondite y a paso firme se dirigió hasta la oficina de su papá, pero antes de llamar a la puerta, oyó a alguien murmurar.

— _Esto está mal, ¡no puedo sentir la presencia de ambos, Gabriel!_ —Exclamó la extraña voz. Adrien no pudo reconocerlo. Entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver de quién se trataba, pero solo alcanzó a ver una mancha borrosa color lila que revoloteaba por el lugar. Se talló los ojos, creyendo que imaginaba cosas y al instante siguiente, el diminuto ser desapareció de su vista.

— ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un animal? —Se preguntó. Volvió a enfocar su mirada en la oficina con la esperanza de ver una vez más al extraño animal o lo que fuera, pero se agachó por acto reflejo cuando atisbó la figura de espaldas de su padre. Él más que nadie sabía que a Gabriel le molestaba cuando oía conversaciones ajenas, lo reprendería por ello.

Iba a retirarse sigilosamente, cuando el repiqueteo de los tacones de Nathalie lo alarmó. Si ella lo encontraba husmeando detrás de la puerta, probablemente le diría a su padre y este lo castigaría.

No tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo y dejar todo como estaba. Se precipitó hasta el enorme jardín trasero y se dejó caer al suelo. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, apoyó su cabeza contra el muro por unos segundos, mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire.

— Eso estuvo cerca. —Se levantó y caminó -más tranquilo- hasta los lirios que su madre cuidaba con tanto esmero. El jardín siempre fue el santuario de ella. Su papá había mandando a arreglarlo como un lindo regalo de cumpleaños para su mamá.

Por eso no le sorprendía que su jardín apareciera en esas revistas de casas de los famosos, no recordaba bien el nombre, pero le resultaba gracioso que las personas pagaran para ver la decoración de su casa en una publicación.

Se paseó contando los diferentes tipos de flores que habían, hasta detenerse en uno de los frondosos árboles del lugar. Levantó la cabeza y lo vio con nostalgia, se estaba marchitando lentamente.

Recordó cuando era más chico y solía preguntarle a su madre por qué las hojas de ese árbol eran de color rosa. Ella le sonrió en aquel entonces y le contó una historia.

 _—_ _Los árboles de cerezo simbolizan la belleza y el amor. Cuando dos personas se profesan amor eterno frente a un árbol de cerezo, este empieza a florecer como fruto de una promesa. —Respondió._

 _—_ _¿Y alguna vez se marchitan? —Preguntó Adrien con curiosidad. Ella le devolvió una mirada melancólica que él no supo descifrar._

 _—_ _Solo cuando están tristes…o se sienten solos._

— _Yo creo que este árbol nunca estará triste, porque yo cuidaré de él, mamá, com tú lo haces conmigo. —La mujer recobró la compostura y se conmovió ante las palabras de su hijo._

— _Adrien, eres un niño tan dulce. El día que te enamores de una niña, sé que la harás muy feliz. —Removió con cariño las hebras rubias de él._

— _No me gustan las niñas, son raras. —Hizo un gesto de desagrado._

 _—_ _Creí que te caía bien Chloé._ — _Inquirió._

 _—_ _Por eso, mamá, son raras. —Su madre empezó a reír, su retoño aún era muy pequeño para conocer el significado de la palabra "enamorarse"._

 _—_ _Eso no dirás en unos años más, cariño. —Canturreó y pellizcó una de sus mejillas._

 _—_ _El día que me enamoré de una niña, serás la primera en saberlo, te lo prometo. —Sonrió y recibió un efusivo beso de su madre._

 _—_ _Que sea nuestra promesa. —Ella levantó el dedo meñique y él entrelazó el suyo para sellar su pacto._

— Probablemente nunca llegue a cumplir mi promesa contigo, mamá. —Pasó sus dedos por la textura rugosa del árbol. Quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Su padre le había dicho que solo los débiles mostraban su dolor.

Adrien se arrodilló frente al árbol, se mordió el labio y se limpió con la manga de su camiseta las traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

Cuando estaba recuperando la calma, pudo ver a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una tortuga que se escabullía entre los arbustos. El rubio se sorprendió, pues no recordaba que hubieran comprado tortugas para su jardín.

Se levantó y fue a perseguir al animalito. Una duda lo embargó, _¿de dónde había salido?_

— Oye, espera…—Se calló de repente y miró atónito su descubrimiento. Justo delante de él había un agujero entre el muro de raíces y hojas, era uno pequeño por donde solo un niño podría atravesar. Se quedó quieto y observó con atención.

— ¿Cómo es que papá o alguno de los jardineros no se hayan dado cuenta de esto? —Dudó.

Se encogió y gateó hasta el agujero, no era tan oscuro como imaginaba que sería.

Se alegró al ver que había alcanzado a la tortuga, aunque esta se veía algo rara, había lapsos en que se detenía y se giraba un poco para ver si él lo seguía.

Le daba la impresión de que quería llevarlo a algún lugar.

Adrien reparó en que ese hoyo daba salida a una calle, -que al parecer- era poco transitada, también se percató que no estaba tan lejos de la Torre Eiffel.

— ¿No se supone que debería haber aunque sea alguien por aquí? —Le pareció extraño no ver a nadie, pero finalmente le restó importancia.

Trató de buscar a la tortuga con la mirada, podría hacerla su nueva mascota.

Le pareció ver un bulto, como el de una roca moviéndose lentamente hasta doblar por una esquina.

— Para ser una tortuga es muy rápida. —Pensó y fue tras ella. Al voltear a la esquina se tropezó con un señor de avanzada edad, él cayó al suelo y se sobó la frente. De pronto, escuchó al anciano preguntar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, niño?

— S-Sí, yo, ¡uhm lo siento! No veía por donde iba. —Se disculpó el rubio.

— ¿Estabas distraído, huh?

— Yo…estaba siguiendo una tortuga, pero creo que la he perdido de vista. —Respondió con desilusión.

— ¿Te refieres a esta tortuga? —Del bolsillo de la camisa del anciano, salió el animalito. Adrien no lo había notado antes, pero esa tortuga tenía una antena…eso era raro. — Saluda, Wayzz. —El hombre le habló a la tortuga.

— Hola, niño que me perseguía. —Bromeó. El rubio se asustó y cayó al suelo una vez más.

— ¡Esa tortuga habla! —Chilló.

— Y también puedo volar. —Dio vueltas alrededor de él. — ¡Creí que no te encontraríamos nunca, Adrien! —Gritó con alegría, posándose sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes? —Quizo saber. Analizó con algo de miedo a Wayzz y luego dirigió su atención al hombre, esperando una respuesta clara.

El anciano se acercó, le tendió una mano al niño y le respondió:

— _Me llaman_ _Fu, el maestro Fu. Es un placer finalmente conocernos, hijo de Elizabeth Agreste…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Esta es mi primer fic de MLB, espero que no sea tan _"meh"_ lol.

¡Esta historia también la estoy subiendo en Wattpad! **cofcof** ** _estáuncapítulomásadelantada_** **cofcof.**


	2. De vuelta en casa

**_Disclaimer:_** _MLB ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Thomas Astruc, pero la historia sí es mía._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Ninguna hasta el momento._

 ** _Parejas:_** _Love Square y una que otra crack (?)_

 ** _Summary:_** _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, es la chica invisible con más mala suerte que alguien haya podido conocer. Si su vida ya era un caos, no se imaginarán el pequeño Apocalipsis que estará por desatarse con la llegada de Adrien Agreste, su nuevo compañero de clases y el chico del que está secretamente enamorada…aunque quizás no sea un secreto después de todo._

 _Misterios familiares, inesperadas revelaciones, una extraña conocida, amuletos encantados, dos corazones y una promesa que sellará sus destinos. ¿Podrá Marinette lidiar con todo lo que estará por suceder?_

 _._

 _._

 ** _¿Qué tan largo es para siempre?_**

 _._

 _By: Allie-Laufeyson_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 1: De vuelta en casa_**

 _._

 ** _Casi 10 años después_**

Volvió a leer el mensaje en la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono por tercera vez. No imaginó que su padre lo quisiera de vuelta antes de las vacaciones, _era algo que no estaba previsto._

Había tenido que informar a los asistentes, diseñadores, fotógrafos y demás personas que estaban bajo el mando de Gabriel Agreste del repentino cambio de planes.

Se acercaba la fecha límite para la entrega de la sesión de fotos de la temporada otoño de la marca. Todos estaban alterados, él era el modelo principal, ¿dónde podrían conseguir un reemplazo en menos de veintiún días?

Algunas veces su padre podía ser desconsiderado con sus propios trabajadores, pero era el precio a pagar por pertenecer a una de las firmas de moda más prestigiosas a nivel mundial.

Nathalie había ido personalmente a Nueva York para llevarlo consigo. Él aún era un menor de edad y necesitaba de una **_escolta_** para volver a casa.

Ella le informó de algunos detalles banales, pero no le dio explicaciones profundas del por qué Gabriel lo quería de vuelta.

— _Pasajeros con destino a Francia-París, favor de abordar la puerta número siete, dentro de breve estaremos por despegar…_

— Oye… —Susurró alguien. — ¿Qué ese no es tu vuelo? —El aludido despegó la vista de la pantalla y dirigió su atención hasta el bolsillo de su camiseta.

— Plagg, ocúltate, Natalie podría verte. —Siseó y empujó con un dedo a la diminuta criatura hasta el interior de su bolsillo.

— ¿Tienes miedo que me vea o por cómo reaccionará? —Preguntó juguetón.

— Por ambas cosas. —Le respondió.

— Los humanos son tan complicados…—Bostezó y volvió a asomar su cabeza. — ¿Por qué no pueden ser como los bombones? Son dulces, no se hacen problemas y ¡son deliciosos! —Exclamó.

Él más que nadie conocía la obsesión de su kwami por los bombones, eran incontables veces que había tratado de quitarle el vicio por ellos, pero siempre fracasaba en el intento.

— ¿Acaso los kwamis no se enferman por comer dulces?

— Nunca he escuchado casos así, aunque bueno, para ser honestos han pasado unos cuántos años desde la última vez que los he visto a todos reunidos. —Adrien sintió algo de curiosidad por estos seres. Al único que conoció en su niñez fue a Wayzz, antes de Plagg.

— Entonces, ¿cuántos de usted-? —Adrien no terminó de preguntar cuando vio a Nathalie acercarse a él. Se apresuró y escondió bien a su kwami. — No salgas de ahí hasta que hayamos llegado a Francia. —Musitó, esperando que Plagg cooperara.

— ¡Pero son como más de siete horas de vuelo! ¿Qué haré en todo ese tiempo? —Refunfuñó.

— Te conseguiré algo mejor que los bombones cuando estemos en casa. —Sonrió.

— ¡Más te vale, Adrien! No querrás sentir la furia de un Dios de más de cinco mil años.

— Sí, seguro. Ya me imagino el desastre que harás en mi habitación si no te consigo dulces. —Contestó con sorna. —Ahí viene ella, compórtate. —Adrien no volvió a escuchar las quejas de Plagg, por lo que asumió que había entendido el mensaje.

Nathalie los condujo a la puerta de embarque número nueve y tomó la maleta de mano del rubio.

— Creí que teníamos que atravesar la puerta siete, ¿por qué-…?

— Tu padre programó un vuelo privado. —Lo interrumpió.

— Vaya, lo que hace el dinero. —Mencionó con desdén. La mujer no hizo comentario alguno y retomó su camino.

Adrien la siguió hasta la cabina de primera clase, ya tenía la sospecha de que no había nadie más que ellos dos.

— _Como lo supuse, este será un laaargo viaje…_ —Pensó.

.

.

.

El dulce olor de las galletas recién horneadas se coló entre la habitación, provocándole cosquillas en la nariz. _Sí, al fin el día menos esperado había llegado._

Con pereza _s_ e removió de entre las cobijas y maldijo en voz baja. Sabía que ese mismo lunes las clases en Françoise Dupont daban inicio, lo que significaba una cosa: _verse cara a cara con la maldad._

Escuchó la alarma más de una vez y con molestia cubrió su cabeza bajo la almohada, buscando refugio de lo que estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor. Al ver sus intentos fallidos por cubrirse, soltó un gran resoplido, estiró el brazo y calló al incesante sonido con un solo dedo.

Tras batallar consigo misma por unos instantes decidió que era hora de salir de la cama.

Arrastró los pies con desgano hasta el cuarto de baño y se despojó de sus prendas de dormir, esperó unos minutos hasta que la bañera se llenara y poder sumergirse durante los próximos quince minutos.

 _—_ Vamos, Marinette, este día recién está empezando. —Se dijo a sí misma mientras se metía a la tina y hundía el rostro bajo el agua.

Su negativo estado de ánimo esa mañana tenía nombre y apellido: **_Chloé Bourgeois,_** la hija del alcalde. Una antipática compañera de clases que le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible a ella y a otros que no estuvieran contentos con su régimen de reina abeja de la escuela.

Siempre la molestaba, nunca supo la razón, pero después de tanto tiempo de soportar sus berrinches y bromas pesadas supo que era mejor no molestarse en defenderse de sus ataques, después de todo uno siempre salía perdiendo.

Ella era la típica chica popular que se divertía haciendo sufrir a los demás con comentarios mordaces y falsas acusaciones con el fin de obtener lo que quería. _¡Y vaya que siempre se salía con la suya!_

Los últimos años que se pasó compartiendo clases con ella fueron un infierno.

Tras recordar con molestia cada suceso que le hizo pasar el año anterior, su estado de ánimo iba empeorando. Trató de no pensar mucho en ello y relajarse, debía tomarse las cosas con calma, a lo mejor puede que esta vez la rubia haya cambiado y se haya convertido en una persona más… ** _amable._**

— _¡Seguro, a menos que la hayan abducido y reemplazado por otra!_ —Marinette rió ante eso último.

— Será mejor que me dé prisa, no quiero ser la primera en visitar la oficina del director. —Se dijo, terminando de lavar su cabello y quitando la espuma de la piel. Una vez finalizada su labor, tomó una toalla con la que se envolvió y salió del baño.

Se dirigió al armario y optó por vestir algo sencillo.

— Esto servirá. —Sonrió y se colocó una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones color rosa y una chaqueta oscura. Se sentía cómoda.

Se calzó los zapatos y tomó su mochila con todo lo que había alistado la noche anterior.

Bajó deprisa hasta llegar a la cocina donde encontró a su mamá, quien terminaba de sacar del horno las últimas galletas.

— Buenos días, cariño, ¿lista para ir a clases? —Preguntó su madre con una gran sonrisa.

— Si te soy sincera, no…puede que mi día sea todo lo contrario a lo planeado. ¿Recuerdas a _la_ _abeja reina_? —Mencionó con poco interés.

— ¿Te estás refiriendo a la hija del alcalde? —La mujer trató de no reírse en ese momento. Sabía que su hija llamaba a su compañera de esa manera todo el tiempo.

— Sí, esa misma. No sé qué haré si la vuelvo a ver en mi clase.

— Tú y ella deberían tratar de ser **_amigas._** —Marinette se atragantó con la galleta que había hurgado segundos antes. La Sra. Cheng se acercó a su hija, la miró preocupada y le pasó una mano por la espalda, tratando de calmarle la tos.

— Eso no fue gracioso, mamá. —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensar en la sola idea de ser su amiga era terrible. Terminaría como Sabrina, la mascota personal de la rubia. Se horrorizó.

— Sabes que nunca llegamos a conocer a las personas completamente, Marinette. —Reprendió con gracia la mujer.

— ¡Pero no hay nada que yo quiera conocer acerca de ella! —Exclamó.

— Bueno, supongo que eso ya te lo dejo a ti, sé que harás nuevos amigos pronto.

— No lo creo, todos parecen huir de mi - _terrible_ \- mala suerte. —Mencionó con aburrimiento.

— Pequeña, tú no tienes mala suerte. ¿De dónde sacas eso? —Rió.

— Creo que hay cosas que son lo suficientemente obvias. —Suspiró. — ¿Acaso olvidaste el incidente del pastel el año pasado?

Sabine recordaba muy bien aquel evento, ella y Tom tuvieron que hacer magia para reemplazar el pastel de tres pisos que su hija había estropeado por "accidente".

— No es que tengas mala suerte, solo eres algo…distraída. —Acarició con ternura la mejilla de su hija haciéndola sentir mejor, a lo que la joven le regaló una sonrisa.

— Se me hará tarde, creo que mejor llevaré unas galletas para el camino. —Se levantó y vació unas cuantas a su mochila, se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espero que tengas un buen día, hija! —Exclamó la mujer.

.

.

.

— Puedo llegar a tiempo, solo cruzo la calle y listo. — Observó su reloj. — 07:45 de la mañana. ¡No hay problema! —Su sonrisa no duró tanto cuando se percató que al otro lado de la acera, un hombre de avanzada edad estaba teniendo problemas para cruzar.

— ¿Pero qué está haciendo? —Musitó al ver como el anciano trataba de atravesar en una luz roja. — ¿Alguien podría ayudarlo? —Chilló de horror al ver la escena, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta del hombre.

Marinette se armó de valor y esquivó a algunos peatones hasta llegar donde el anciano. Sujetó su muñeca y tiró de él a tiempo antes de sentir el impacto de los autos.

Ella cayó de rodillas contra el pavimento, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo: — Eso estuvo cerca. —El hombre tomó su bastón, se giró hacia ella y la examinó de cerca.

— Muchas gracias, jovencita. A mi edad se me está haciendo difícil caminar como antes. —Tomó su espalda y le sonrió.

— No ha sido nada, solo tenga más cuidado la próxima vez. Fue un milagro que lo haya visto a tiempo. —Rascó su nuca y empezó a reír nerviosa.

— Sí, un _milagro._ —Afiló la mirada entorno a ella. — ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo? —Preguntó de forma amistosa.

— Oh, no es n-nada, simplemente no podía permitir que algo malo sucediera si es que estaba a mi alcance poder ayudar.

— Creo que deberían haber más jóvenes como tú. —Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Volvió a agradecerle y se despidió gentilmente de ella.

Marinette vio al hombre perderse calle abajo hasta que el sonido de las campanas de la catedral la trajo a la realidad. ¡Iba a llegar tarde!

— _Moriré, moriré, moriré._ —Repetía una y otra vez, mientras aceleraba el paso.

Se sintió más aliviada cuando descubrió que aún habían alumnos afuera de la entrada.

— Bueno, finalmente estoy aquí…—Inhaló profundo y se adentró hasta encontrar su aula. — _Dios, dame algo de suerte y coloca a Chloé en otra clase._ — Rezó con la esperanza de que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas, pero pareciera que al destino le gusta jugarle bromas pesadas. Se detuvo en seco hasta la puerta del salón, oyó unas risitas muy conocidas para - _desgracia-_ suya. Maldijo entre dientes y contó mentalmente. No podía perder el control por cosas como esas, si entraba despacio probablemente la ignorarían, después de todo pasar desapercibida era un don que se le daba muy bien.

— _Veamos si eso de ser invisible me da una ventaja por primera vez_. —Meditó.

Cuando entró, vio a algunos de sus antiguos compañeros, cada uno metido en sus asuntos y nadie parecía darse cuenta de su presencia hasta el momento. — _Bien, sigue así. Solo dirígete a tu asiento y no lo estropees._ —Se dio ánimos.

Todo hubiera seguido su curso perfectamente, si no fuera por su torpeza innata.

Marinette se había enredado con la mochila que alguien había dejado en el suelo haciéndola caer de bruces.

— Vaya, vaya, pero tu torpeza ha llegado a un nuevo nivel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —Habló una rubia en tono despectivo. — No sé cómo la escuela te permite estar aquí, eres un peligro para la sociedad. —Comenzó a reír junto a una pelirroja.

— Buenos días para ti también, Chloé…Sabrina. —Bufó y se levantó. Para ese entonces todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en la escena que se estaba armando.

Marinette se sentó en la segunda fila y no acabó de acomodar sus cosas cuando la rubia volvió a enfrentarla.

— ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó. Marinette volteó a ver en ambas direcciones para cerciorarse si se estaba refiriendo a ella.

— E-Ehm, ¿nada malo? —Dudó.

— Este es en **mi** asiento. —La fulminó.

— Pero aquí me siento siempre. —Estaba segura que las cosas saldrían mal si seguía hablando con la rubia.

— ¡Eso se acabó! Es un nuevo año, lo que significa, asientos nuevos. —Le siseó Sabrina, colocándose a un lado de ella.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas con la nueva, esa de allá? —Chloé apuntó con el dedo a la nueva alumna.

— P-Pero…—Trató de protestar, mas el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba la acción.

— Escucha, Adrien llegará en cualquier momento y se sentará ahí. —Indicó el asiento de la primera fila. — Así que, este asiento es mío. ¿Entendido? —Le escupió las palabras con veneno.

— ¿Quién es Adrien? —Preguntó con inocencia.

— ¡Imposible! ¿¡No sabes quién es Adrien!? ¿¡Acaso vives debajo de una roca!? —Chloé y Sabrina estallaron en carcajadas.

— Él es un modelo muy famoso. —Sabrina contestó con burla.

— Y somos mejores amigos, aunque está loco por mí. —Canturreó la otra.

Una morena se levantó de su asiento, harta de la forma en cómo trataban a la pobre chica.

— Oye, ¿qué crees que haces hablándole así? —Se acercó a Chloé, mirándola de forma retadora.

— Uh, Sabrina, parece que la nueva quiere problemas. ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas y observas? —Contraatacó la rubia.

— Ven, vamos. —La joven chasqueó la lengua y tomó de la muñeca a Marinette hasta arrastrarla a su fila. — Solo ignórala, no te preocupes. —La animó.

— Me gustaría ser como tú. —Dijo con pesar.

— **_Los chicos malos son libres solo porque los buenos no hacen nada._**

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —Ladeó la cabeza, tratando de entender sus palabras.

— ¡Que debes luchar! —Exclamó.

— Pero a Chloé le encanta molestarme. —Gruñó por lo bajo.

— ¡Solo porque tú la dejas! ¡Necesitas ser más firma, necesitas pelear, chica! — Rió, contagiándole su buen ánimo.

— Por cierto, soy Marinette. —Extendió su brazo.

— Y yo Alya. —Dibujó una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Ya habían transcurrido un par de días desde que llegó a París y por cómo la dejó la última vez, no estaba tan distinta. Creyó.

Había estado pensado en comunicarse con su antigua amiga de la infancia, _Chloé Bourgeois._

Ambos solían mantenerse en contacto a menudo, pero esta vez ella no estaba enterada de su regreso…aún. Se alegraría de volverlo a ver.

Con el tiempo su amistad creció, aunque a veces le cuestionaba ciertos comportamientos, pero siempre terminaba aceptándola como era.

En el momento que le dio la noticia de que estaba nuevamente en casa, su amiga dio el grito al cielo, estaba feliz, lo puso al tanto de los últimos chismes y le dijo las cosas que deberían hacer juntos, _como en los viejos tiempos._

Él solo reía ante cada ocurrencia suya y accedió a uno de sus paseos por la ciudad.

Sin embargo, hubo una conversación que fue de su completo interés, ella le dijo que estaba asistiendo a Françoise Dupont, la escuela la cual su padre financiaba, entre otras cosas. Le sugirió que sería una buena idea que él también asista, era un lindo lugar y estaba en una agradable zona.

Él lo meditó por un momento, la proposición le parecía interesante. Ya se estaba agobiando de tener tutores privados en cada lugar al que iba.

Cuando finalmente acabo su "corta" charla con Chloé, decidió que hablaría con su padre al respecto, aunque quizás las cosas hubieran salido un poco más… _distintas._

Recordó cuando le planteó a Gabriel la posibilidad de ir a Françoise Dupont, le dio los detalles de esta escuela, -según recordaba lo que Chloé le comentó-.

Su papá no estaba interesado en que su único hijo asista a un lugar como ese cuando puede aprender todo eso en la seguridad de su hogar, por lo que le dio una rotunda negativa, seguido de sermones y cosas de las que el rubio menor no le prestaba mucha atención.

Un día se iba a hartar y mandar _amablemente_ al demonio a su progenitor. Detestaba cuando decidía actuar como **buen padre** cuando prácticamente lo tuvo alejado casi todo el tiempo, según él "buscando lo que era mejor". Ahora era su turno de demostrarle que ya no era un niño y que podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

Es por eso que esa mañana se encontraba huyendo, como si de un criminal se tratara. Había desobedecido a su padre y ahora estaba por enfrentar las consecuencias de su comportamiento, pero no podía simplemente esperar en casa y morir de aburrimiento.

— _Rápido, más rápido._ —Se concentró nuevamente en el camino que había memorizado. Si mal no recordaba, el lugar no estaba tan lejos de casa, solo esperaba que Natalie ni el guardaespaldas de su padre lo encontraran antes.

— ¿De quién o quiénes estamos escapando, Adrien? —Preguntó el pequeño intruso que se asomaba por su camisa blanca.

— No estamos "escapando" precisamente, solo estoy yendo a la escuela. —Alegó.

— Parecías fugitivo al salir de casa. —Plagg se acordó de la expresión que llevaba Adrien cuando escapaba sigilosamente por una de las puertas que utilizaban los del servicio.

— Es normal cuando tu padre te prohibe salir sin avisar y sin guardaespaldas. —Se imaginó la ira de Gabriel al enterarse de su **_huida_**.

— ¿Así que te meterás en problemas? ¡Sabía que había rebeldía en ti! —El kwami le aplaudió su hazaña.

— No soy rebelde…—Declaró. — Bueno sí, algunas veces, pero solo quiero asistir a una escuela como cualquier chico de mi edad.

— ¿Y qué hacen en las escuelas? —El kwami gato quizo saber.

— No lo sé, nunca he estado en una. —Sonrió. — Pronto lo descubriremos. —Y con ello siguió corriendo, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con mayor fuerza y los nervios erizar su piel. _Sabía que estaría jodido cuando regresara a la mansión_.

.

.

.

— Maestro, ¿por qué fingió lo de hace un rato? —Se dejó ver una diminuta tortuga de entre la camisa del hombre. — Conociendo sus habilidades, pudo haber cruzado la calle sin problemas. —Inquirió.

— Ah, muy listillo como siempre, Wayzz. —Su acompañante habló despacio y en tono jocoso. — Digamos que tuve una corazonada, algo me dijo que me encontraría con algo inesperado. Creo que a eso le llaman ¿instinto? —Rascó su barbilla, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Puede que esa niña sea la nueva…elegida? —Se preguntó qué tramaba el maestro. Sabía que algo se estaba horneando a fuego lento, lo supo en el instante que vio ese brillo en los ojos de Fu.

— Esa joven tiene determinación, tanto que me recuerda a una **vieja amiga**. —El kwami no tenía a nadie en mente sobre quién era esa "amistad" de la que hacía mención. — Oh, vaya, ¿quién diría que estaría ante la chica de ese _clan_? —Wayzz empezó a captar el mensaje y se sorprendió ante esa probabilidad.

— M-Maestro, ¿acaso ella tiene relación con Madame-…? —Dada la sola casualidad de que sea cierto ese irónico hallazgo, a Wayzz le resultaba más inverosímil, pero sabía que Fu nunca se equivocaba con sus predicciones.

— _Parece que el destino ha querido que conozca a tu sangre,_ ** _¿eh, Mei?_** —Al pronunciar ese nombre, una inevitable sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios.

— Uh-oh esto se pondrá bueno. —La tortuga soltó una pequeña risilla y entendió que eso no era una simple casualidad. **_El destino la puso en el camino, quería a la joven de coletas en ese juego y ella estaría por descubrirlo muy pronto._**

.

.

.

¡Y aquí está el primer capítulo!

Espero actualizar pronto (?) :''v


End file.
